


A Destiny with Death

by Space Potato (dsntgvflngfvck)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grim Reapers, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsntgvflngfvck/pseuds/Space%20Potato
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a well known surgeon. A woman of Science and logical reasoning but there is one thing about her, she can see the Grim Reaper.(one-shot)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	A Destiny with Death

Sakura Haruno, a well-known junior Surgeon.

She is known for her dedication to work and her treatment to her patients. She is also renowned for her intelligence and her uncanny ability to memorize. She is a woman of Science and logical reasoning.

She is beautiful. The staffs and the patients always remember her smiles, beautiful and unique hair color, and her bright green eyes. She puts effort to look presentable everyday when she goes to work.

She is a little bit emotional and temperamental but still loved by many. She wears her heart in her sleeves. You can easily tell her feelings and emotions just by looking at her eyes.

She is a workalcoholic. She makes sure that she does everything correctly and efficiently. Most staff even wonder if she still sleeps or goes home to rest. To everyone, it’s like the Konoha General Hospital and Children’s Clinic is her ****HOME.****

****

But one thing people around Sakura doesn’t know, is that Sakura actually has a sixth sense. She can see dead people, and every time one patients died, she can see Death with them, taking their souls with him.

She doesn’t think much about it though, she is woman of Science and logical reasoning after all, so when she first found out she can see them, she thought all the possible reasons why : hallucination - _most probably sleep deprivation or cause by the liquor that was given to her as a gift by her mentor._

Sakura just finished one surgery for seven-year old boy with Congestive Heart Failure. After grueling four hours of surgery and keeping the boy’s vital signs stable throughout, Sakura was dead beat. She needs to take a nap before she does her round in the ward.

Sliding her surgical gloves off her hands and discarding them, she looked at her watch, ‘ _great!’_ she still has an hour to spare to take a nap at the doctors’ quarters. She dropped by the nurses’ station to tell them she was going to the doctors’ quarters and to let her know if something happen. The first eight hours after the surgery is very crucial, it can be life-threatening so she wants to make sure everything is and will be stable.

After changing her scrubs and washing her hands and face, Sakura was ready to take a nap. She set an alarm on her phone, sent a message to her “fiance” by default, and then dropped dead on the bed, she fell asleep in record time.

_It was their old home. Their old house that was besides the sea. It was where she grew up. She always loved running on the grass and going down the shore to play._

_The sun was already setting._

_She looked around, there was nobody with her, just her. She then looked at her own hands, they were small and chubby, she is in her childhood, probably around six or seven years old. She looked on the sand and saw her own child-size shadow, she can even see the big bow on her head - the bow that was given to her by her bestfriend, Ino._

_She knelt down and started picking shells on the shore, her back facing the ocean. Sea water started seeps though her toes but she still continued to look for shells._

_She then saw a set of feet in front of her._

_“You shouldn’t be this close to the sea, the waves might take you away with them.”_

_Sakura looked up to see a boy with a dark mop of hair, around her age. The only thing Sakura can’t see was the boy’s face, it was shrouded with black mist. It was like just a void on where his face should have been._

_The boy held his hand out, Sakura took his hand and he pulled her up. He lead her to an area by the sea where there are plenty of shells but not near the water. She then knelt down and started picking up shells again. She thought of giving some of the shells she collected to the boy but when she looked up, he was gone._

“Sensei! Sensei!”

Sakura woke up with a jolt. She was being shaken by one of the nurses, “Code Blue! Code Blue!”

In an instant, Sakura donned her white coat and ran after the nurse, it was the boy they just had operated. Sakura opened the door to the room of the patient and was startled to see a black shadow looming on the bed side of the patient.

The shadow looked up to see Sakura looking back with her wide eyes. Sakura can’t see anything but she knows, this entity, was looking at her.

Sakura shook her head slowly and then rushed to the patient to check his vital signs. The boy was convulsing widely and the rate of his heart and breathing are slowly increasing.

The shadow was still beside the bed, went back on looking over the boy.

A nurse pass through the entity, and just like mist, it swirled like smoke then returned to its shadowy form.

Sakura kept repeating in her mind, ‘ _please don’t, he is too young… he is too young…’_

She then heard a disembodied voice telling her that it was the child’s time.

The heart and breathing rate are now erratic, Sakura barked out to prepare the defibrillator. Nurses started to prep the machine and the patient.

Sakura kept chanting in her head, ‘ _Not today, I won’t let you… Not today!’_

‘ _My love, it is his destiny…Don’t be annoying, woman. Let this child pass.’_

_“_ ** **CLEAR!**** ” Sakura shouted as the nurses holding the patient down let go. Twice, thrice did she repeat this, but the boy’s heart continues to beat erratically, then the convulsing stopped. The boy’s heart and breathing slowly went down.

Sakura bent over and started to perform CPR.

“Time of Death, 2345” Sakura said as she saw the shadow took the little boy’s hand and suddenly disappeared.

When she can no longer see them, she took off her gloves and went out of the patient’s room.

‘ _Destiny my ass! He is too young to die!’_ Sakura thought vehemently as she opened the door to her office. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch that was on the side. She slowly slumped to the couch with her head falling back, and then she let her tears fall.

_It was the first day of the school and Sakura is excited. She just entered high school. Her dad also bought her a new bicycle for her to use going to school._

_She was on the side of the street, biking not too fast, not too slow, just enjoying the spring air and taking her time going back home._

_She had been going through this path everyday since middle school and she knows it like the back of her hand._

_She was almost near an intersection when she saw a boy wearing a uniform from her school, roughly her age, leaning on the wall with his bag near his feet._

_He looked like he was waiting for someone._

_Sakura continued to bike pass the boy, but the boy called her before she can even cross the intersection._

_She stopped her bike and looked back at him. He was looking at her, Sakura was sure about it, but even though the sun is just setting and there were no tree shades that can obscure the boy’s face, Sakura can’t understand why she can’t see his face. How come she knows he is looking for her, maybe even waiting or her - actually, she doesn’t exactly understand why and how, although she can feel it._

_“Turn back around and make a detour on the next block from here. There will be an accident at the intersection, the road will be impassable.”_

_Sakura looked ahead at the intersection, brows furrowed, ‘there isn’t any accident or road closure, what is he talking about?’_

_“Haha, very funny. There is no accident here that I can see nor any road closure!”_

_“Just go around, take the next block from here, the road will be impassable,” he repeated then muttered, “annoying woman.”_

_Sakura looked at him pointedly, she heard that! She turned her bike around to give the boy an earful when a car swerve on the road in the intersection and crashed towards the railing on the side._

_If she had continued on the intersection, she will definitely be hit by the swerving car._

_Sakura felt her knees weaken as she slowly slumps to the ground, clutching her beating heart._

Sakura once again woke up with a jolt. She needs to really needs to go home and get decent rest.

She was already in her car, preparing for the excruciating journey home. She was bone tired and cannot deal with the loss of a young patient today. She needs her bed, mull her thoughts over, sleep, and eat.

She sent a message to her fiance letting him know that she is now on her way home. She then chucked her phone back into her bag. She ignited her car and started to back out from her parking space.

She tried to stifle a yawn from coming up as she drive along the straight road towards her home. It was well past midnight. As she continues her drive, soft music was playing in the background, lampposts illuminating the road she was in, and trees on both sides of the road gave a comforting feeling for Sakura.

She suddenly felt cold run up her spine . The hairs on her nape started to stand up and her arm started to have goosebumps. The head lights of her car started to flicker and the music shifts to a static noise.

As fast as it happened, it was also gone in instant.

Sakura stepped on the break and heaved a sigh, ‘ _I must be so tired, I am starting to imagine things.’_

She then started to step on the gas and continue on her drive.

About a couple of minutes past when the feeling of death started to creep up on her again. Her neck hair raising and coldness can be felt inside the car.

She looked up on her rearview mirror.

He was sitting in the middle of her back seat, shrouded in black mist, devoid of any facial features.

“It’s time, my love.”

Everything went black.

_She felt a slight pain on her temples, ‘head hurts’ she suddenly thought._

_She opened her eyes - white light blinded her - with her hand, she shielded her eyes so she can try to focus her eyesight. She realized that she had been lying on the grass._

_She sat up and looked around, it seemed like she was in a meadow._

_‘Where is my car? Was the impact that strong that I was actually thrown out of m car? Was I too groggy to remember if I walked away? What the fuck!’ as she keeps looking around her for anything other than grass and wild flowers._

_“Annoying woman! stop moving too much, your head will hurt more,” a voice said._

_She abruptly looked to where the voice was coming from. There it was, the entity. The entity that Sakura saw growing up. That mist that seemed to follow her at times._

_She stood up and stomped her way towards the shadowy figure._

_“Am I dead?”_

_The figure didn’t answer, it was just standing in front of Sakura._

_Sakura then notice that the entity was wearing a long black cloak that covers his face and his whole body. Even with the cloak completely shrouding his face, she knew that he was looking at her. He was looking at her, always._

_Sakura raised both of her hands and grasped both sides of his cloak and pulled them back._

_She was staring at a man with a red and purple eye. His hair was black as his cloak and he is definitely taller than her fiance._

_She had never seen such a beautiful man before._

_“Fate took over, so yes my dear, you are in the afterlife. Well technically, purgatory,” the man spoke._

_‘Wait, what? Purgatory?’ Sakura was confused. She thought she will be more likely on her way to heaven or something._

_The man chuckled, “My love, I am a Grim Reaper. We are neither an angel or a demon, just a messenger. We are tasked to deliver the souls to where the y should go. We don’t belong in heaven nor hell. As for you, you will be with me here for eternity, as my wife.”_

_Sakura’s eyes widen as she tried to understand what this man was saying._

_‘Grim Reaper?!’_

*****************************OMAKE***********************************

****

**__ **

Sasuke was waiting in the “Crossroad” for Fate to pass by.

“Hey teme!” a loud voice can be heard from a distance.

‘ _For someone who is scheduling the end date of a mortal, he seems to have such a sunny disposition’_ Sasuke thought with disdain.

“How is the married life treating you?” Naruto said as he smiled widely.

“She is still annoying,” Sasuke replied with a shook of his head but still smiles.

“Oho, she doesn’t like that you are taking souls, is that it? She married a Grim Reaper for pete's sake!” Naruto said, trying to stifle a laugh from coming out.

“A bit but, she slowly accepting what my task is and starting to open up to me and accept my affections.”

“You owe me for this one Sasuke, Sakura should have died when she was younger, you know,” Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“I know dobe,” Sasuke huffed as he and Naruto continued to walk to the path back to the mortal realm.

It’s true, he owes Naruto for his wife. If she died as she was supposed to - in her childhood, she will never become his wife. He deliberately kept on pestering Naruto to delay Sakura’s death several times until she was old enough to be his wife.

He vowed to Naruto that Sasuke will help him when it is his time to get his own wife.

Naruto then realized something, “You possessive asshole, you agreed for me to take over just because you don’t want your wife to marry someone else!” 

“Hn.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I have the big fascination with DEATH/Grim Reaper. I always say that DEATH/GR is neither and angel nor the devil, he is just a messenger. 
> 
> In this story, I decided to make grim reapers somewhat like mortals and they can pass their ability to their kin. Grim Reaper can choose their own “mortal” partners and have kids with them but will only happen if the said “mortal” has already passed. Grim Reapers have the ability to change appearance so it would be easy for them in assisting souls in passing through. With this story, Sasuke was a newly anointed Grim Reaper and he was tasked to take Sakura’s soul when she was still a kid, she was supposed to drown in the sea. But when Sasuke saw Sakura’s eyes, he knew this is the mortal that would be his wife. He will be with her eternity however if she dies early, she will be in that child state when she passes on so, Sasuke decided against taking Sakura’s life. 
> 
> When he as GR decided to go change Sakura’s destiny, fate will then try again. Every time Sakura was about to die, Sasuke will change it to make sure she lives until it was the right time. 
> 
> But this Grim Reaper possessive streak in him, so when he saw that Sakura has a boyfriend and is almost set to get married, he decided that it is time to get his “wife”, he will let Naruto take over.
> 
> **“Crossroad” is like where a soul and grim reaper go to either take him/her to heaven, hell, or purgatory. Naruto - or Fate, tends to pass by there to go to the mortal realm to write the destiny of a mortal, if they are about to die. He then pass this info to Sasuke that as a Grim Reaper will be tasked to take the soul.   
> 
> 
> WORD OF ADVICE: Don’t drive when you are sleep deprived.


End file.
